bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Venice Storm Rangers (Arsenal)
This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by Venice Storm Rangers. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Venice Storm page as well as the team page of the Venice Storm Rangers. Morphers Venice Storm Morpher Main article: Venice Storm Morpher Venice Storm Morpher is Venice Storm Rangers' morpher and power access device. Twilight Thunder Morpher Main article: Twilight Thunder Morpher The Twilight Thunder Morpher is Violet Uranus and Denim Neptune's morpher and power access device. Fetish Cellular Morpher Main article: Fetish Cellular Morpher Fetish Cellular Morpher is Fetish Earth's morpher and power access device. Individual Weapons and Team Weapon Tiki-Blaster The Tiki-Blaster is the combination of all five of the Venice Storm Rangers' weapons. With it, the Rangers can perform a finishing attack by placing their "Gosei Dynamic" onto their weapons. Dragon BlazerSword The Dragon BlazerSword is the Red Mars' personal weapon resembling the tail of the Venice StormNitro, with which he can perform a specialized attack. Dolphin Sonic Fin The Dolphin Sonic Fin is the Blue Mercury's personal weapon resembling megaphone like weapon and is able to use sound waves to lift the enemy off their feet, or make them cringe in pain. Tiger Claw The Tiger Claw is Venus Yellow's personal weapon that resembles the fangs of Venice StormNitro, with which she can perform her specialized attack, Tiger's Claw. Snake Axe The Snake Axe is Black Saturn's personal weapon that has the crushing power of a snake, with which he can perform his specialized attack, Snake's Venom. It is revealed to be extremely heavy, as others whorthy to use it will need both hands before they could even pick it up. Chamelon Axe The Chamelon Axe is Green Jupier's personal weapon that resembles the producing shockwaves and fissures when it strikes the ground. Dino Grinder The Dino Grinder is Violet Uranus' personal weapon. The most dangerous weapon can wield to the Greeedo, because it has the power to destroy Core, thus permamently killing a Greeed. It also can absorb a massive amount of Cell Medals to charge up its attack power, thus destroying a Greeedo in one hit instantly if it properly hits. Shark Arrow The Shark Arrow is Denim Neptune's personal weapon that has the speed of a shark, with which he can perform his specialized attack, Shark's Bite. Lion Sword The Lion Sword '''is Fetish Earth's personal weapon. Sidearms Gosei Blaster The '''Gosei Blaster '''is Storm Rangers Venice Storm Rangers' personal sidearm. The sound activates when inserted into a device when open, then the card's ability when closed. It can also summon various items when they use the Power Cards. Lion Blaster The '''Lion Blaster is Fetish Earth's personal sidearm. It has a gun mode, able to perform the Knight Metallic attack. By combining it with the Vulcan Cannon, with which Robo Knight can perform the Knight Dynamic finishing attack. Vulcan Cannon: The Vulcan Cannon combines with the Lion Blaster to give it Gatling-like abilities. Inventory See Also *Arsenal (Goseiger) - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. See comparison page. *Arsenal (Megaforce) - Power Rangers counterpart . See comparison page. *Medagabryu - Kamen Rider OOO. *Gosei Morpher - Power Rangers counterpart in Megaforce. See comparison page. *Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. See comparison page. Category:Venice Storm Series Category:Bikini Rangers Arsenal